


The Jedi and The Dwarf King

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Series: A Jedi in Middle Earth [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erebor Reclaimed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jedi, King Thorin, Nobody is Dead, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: After Order 66, two Jedi Knights a year from each becoming Masters, must flee Coruscant with their younglings to avoid the slaughter of the Jedi Order at the hands of Anakin Skywalker.Unbeknownst to Lily, she is a native of the planet in which Master Windu and Master Adi have hidden from any known maps or charts. Now, they are safe, past the outer rim, but dark, dangerous things lurk in the Shadows of Middle Earth and Lily has been chosen to help Thorin Oakenshield take back his home.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Jedi in Middle Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902724
Kudos: 10





	1. Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> I found a loophole... I am not proud of myself but this came so very easy to me. I give you the Star Wars/Hobbit crossover nobody asked for! It's probably terrible, but here it is!

Lily remembered exactly what she was doing when the guards, who had that same morning joked and high-fived her, turned on her. 

Lily's master, Mace Windu, had gone to the Jedi Council and left Lily in charge of the two younglings and their training for the day. It was, by all accounts, a normal day on Coruscant. 

That's when she heard Anyai scream, after dinner when Lily meditated in her quarters. "What's going on here? Anyai!" They little Rodian girl lay, lifeless, a trooper standing over her body. Lily rushed to the girl and screamed, the blood soaking her white outfit and hands. If she hadn't been so attuned to her surroundings, she wouldn't have noticed Criss hiding under Anyai's bed, looking frightened towards the troopers. 

In one swift motion, Lily's bright yellow blade removed the heads of the troopers and she gathered Criss in her arms. The boy was only two, and had watched his best friend die; had almost watched Lily, his mother, die as well. 

"Criss, look at me baby. Don't look around, I will get you to safety, but we must get to the pedway and then to the landing pad. Be brave, little _Padawan_ ." She said, holding his tiny face in her hands. When he nodded, she felt a pull in her chest and began to cry. _Master Windu_. He had died, at the hands of a sith. 

She pulled Criss to her side, covering him with her tan robe and hurried from the bedrooms towards the pedway. They were soon joined by Windu's droid, R4-D6. "R4, get me to a shuttle, now." She ground out between her teeth as she force-pushed away any who dared get to close to her, or the hidden toddler under her cloak… her son. 

She was engaged in battle on the landing pad when R4 urged the small boy to the shuttle. They had also gathered another Padawan and another Knight who lived in the same building. "Lillian Estars, boy am I glad to see your face." Detande Windu, Mace's illegitimate son, said as he tossed his saber to behead the remaining troopers. R4 lay on his side,sparks coming from where the droids head was a moment before.

"Detande, your father…" she said, picking up the robe she had removed with a flourish earlier. 

"I felt it too, Lily. Come, we must get the younglings to safety. Anakin Skywalker… he… he slaughtered most of the younglings in the temple. None were spared." At that, Lily nearly fell, as if the force itself had stolen the air from her lungs.

Anakin Skywalker had been her friend. They had trained in the same classes as younglings. The sound of boots had broken her from the heartbreak she felt and Detande ushered her into the escape shuttle. 

Once off-planet, Detande took a scrap of paper from his robes and punched in the coordinates. Neither of them had been to this place, and it was not on any star or planetary charts. "What do you mean _Anakin_ killed younglings in the temple, Detande?!" Lily growled, unbelieving. 

"Master Adi sent me a transmission before I felt her die. Look." He said, holding up a holo of his Master.

_"Detande, you must get off of Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker has killed every youngling here in the temple. Get Yano to safety, make sure she-_ " and the holo cut off as Master Adi activated her lightsaber. 

"Anakin Skywalker is one of the most promising of our own. You're telling me he's turned to the dark side?" Lily said, tears in her eyes as she looked at her child and Yano, the little Twi-Lek girl sleeping on the bench. 

"Let them sleep, it will be forty hours before we reach wherever Master Adi has deemed a safe planet. I have never heard of this planet, Arda, before." Detande said, sitting back in the pilots seat as Lily cradled Criss in her arms. She set her lightsaber on the table, next to Detande's, and allowed her eyes to close at the sound of the shuttles engines. 

"Mum, 'ake up." Criss's tiny hands were in her face when she opened her eyes. The events of the previous day flooded back into memory and she hugged the toddler close, Yano too. They could be the only Padawan's left. 

When the two Jedi landed in a clearing on the Planet Arda and began to walk, they were soon surrounded by beings that looked eerily similar to Lily and Criss; they had the same pale skin, and pointed ears. The yellow and indigo lightsabers had activated and Lily and Detande were protecting Criss and Yano. 

"You are on the lands of Imladris, stranger. Why do you cross into our lands?" A dark haired one asked, looking at the children peeking from behind robes. 

"We seek safe harbor, we fled our own world when enemies began killing any who call themselves a part of our order. We are also tasked with protecting these young ones." Detande said, deactivating his saber, Lily following suit. 

Another of these strangely familiar beings rode up to the surrounded and terrified Jedi and padawan learners. "I am Lord Elrond, your Master Windu had sent word years ago when he visited that our planet would remain off any maps. Why do Jedi come here now?" Elrond asked, his eyes falling on the dark haired young woman and the small child she protected. 

"My Master kept his word, Lord Elrond. Your planet does not appear on any start charts or planetary maps." Lily said, realizing that they wouldn't kill her, she relaxed. But, why did these people look like herself?

The two Jedi Knights were led into Imladris, or _Rivendell_ as she was once enlightened by a story Master Windu once told Master Adi. 

When she saw it, a memory played in her mind: Running around marbled columns, laughing and playing. Perhaps with a guard, or older sibling. 

"I know this place." She said aloud as they were escorted towards the cliff face the buildings were built into.

"Of course you do, Líllíën. You are my youngest daughter." Lord Elrond smiled, nodding.

*** **Five years later*****

Everyone had been excited and relieved that Lady Líllíën, daughter of Lord Elrond, had returned to Arda. Her father had told her everything. Mace Windu had been surveying when he landed just one the other side of the Valley, and become quite enamored with the small elven child who seemed to show great ability. 

He was given leave to take Lily and teach her the ways of the force, knowing he may never see her again. Yet, she returned, albeit, under dire circumstances. 

Her son, Criss, the product of a teenage dalliance with another force user, was treated with the utmost importance. 

"Lady Lily, your father requires your presence in his chambers." A maid said and Lily nearly fell out of the air from her meditation. 

"Stars, Elliheín! Not when I am in meditation!" She said, surprised. "I will be there in a little while, let me dress." She conceded.

Five years of safety, for herself, Criss and Yona, Detande. Lily had even taken up playing the violin again while in between training Criss and Yona.

Elrond had also had clothes made for her, using both jedi and Elvish designs. She quickly dressed in a loose, blue gossamer gown that was shorter in the front, falling at her hips, and flowed to her ankles. She wore white leggings beneath and royal blue boots. As always, she wore a robe with a hood that dragged the floor, as all Jedi Masters wear. Her long dark hair, like her father's, hung to her waist, a braid keeping it from her face; it was a style she saw Master Qwi-Gon Jin wear on more than one occasion.

"Father, you wished to see me." She spoke, knowing she would never take over for her father was almost a relief, she had three older siblings. 

"I did, Mithrandir wishes you to join him on a quest of great importance, my daughter." He said, a grey-robed human stood off to the side, Gandalf, as she'd come to know him.

"Gandalf, a pleasure as always, _mellon_." She said, nodding.

"Dear girl. I am sorry to have to pull you away from your family and your training of the young ones, but I am in need of the most skilled help for this task. You and Master Windu are that skilled help, Master Windu has already declined." Gandalf explained the task and Lily agreed, she was to meet a Mister Baggins at his home in the shire in five days. His home would have a green door with a mark on it. 

"I will be there, your hobbit will be safe _Mithrandir_." She said, "Please do not allow Criss or Yano more than a day between training, Detande tires easily of his duties. And… take care of my son, father." She said, about to pull her hood over her head to ready a horse.

"My grandson will be in the safest place here, my darling. Be safe, dwarves can be menacing, stubborn creatures." Elrond said, kissing his daughter on the forehead before allowing her leave.

The ride out of Rivendell almost broke her heart. She knew when her son woke, that he would find her bed empty. And he would be told why she had to go and where.

He was only six, he didn't know better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures begin

When she arrived in the Shire, she was unrecognizable. She wore a plain green robe, the hood covered most of her face. She was not the first to arrive at Master Baggin's home. Inside she could feel four others, Gandalf had not arrived yet, but she knocked. 

"Lady Líllíën of Rivendell, at your service, Master Baggins." She said quietly, almost in a rasped voice as she bowed her head. He allowed her entry, and offered her a place at his table, but she declined. Instead she stood in his sitting room watching the flames dance as more Dwarves arrived, rummaging through the poor hobbits larder. She stood silent, even as Gandalf asked her to join them in the small kitchen when Thorin arrived. 

Her face was still obscured as she stood behind  _ Mithrandir _ , Only the one who was called Dwalin and Thorin eyed her presence with suspicion. "If I say Master Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he must be!" Gandalf nearly shouted. "And the hooded figure behind me is your fifteenth companion. A true Master in her order, and one of only two on our world."

She stood in silence as thirteen dwarves bore their eyes into her, expecting rebuttal because she was a woman. Thorin looked agitated, but accepted Gandalf’s request. She bowed her head, still not saying anything. She knew when her voice was needed, and had no desire to agitate the Dwarf King further.

“She may come, but if she isn’t what you claim, wizard, we will be rid of her. Women have no place in the quest to retake Erebor.” Thorin finally said.

“That is my cue to retire,  _ Mithrandir _ . I will see you in the morning.” She said so only Gandalf would hear, she bowed her head towards the dwarves and walked from the dining room, and ultimately, Bilbo’s home. She pulled her hood off and began the short walk to the inn in town. 

“You never said she was an elf, Gandalf.” Thorin raged as he shoved his chair in and ordered Balin to write up her contract. Bilbo still lay unconscious on the floor after reading his own. 

*****The Next Day*****

Lily forewent the hood on her royal blue robe, it hindered her ability to tack her horse properly. A tap on her arm surprised her. “Are you Lady Lily?” Balin asked, and she nodded. He handed her the contract and a quill. She knew what the quest entailed, signing her name and title without a second glance, she handed it back to Balin. “Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, My Lady.” He bowed his head and left her to finish.

She mounted her horse, and rode to meet the rest of the company, who were shocked to see her without her closed robe and hood that hung over her elven features. She was beautiful, even to the Elves. Elrond’s daughters were both envied for their stunning beauty. But this group did not know she was Elrond’s daughter, and she had planned to keep it that way as long as she could.

“He’s not comin’, I bet ten gold.” Bilfur said, and Lily almost chuckled aloud when she sensed the hobbit draw nearer.

“He will come.” She said, assuredly. Eyes fell on her when she spoke, as if they had been rendered mute by her sudden vocalization. 

“Didn’t know you spoke, lassie.” Bifur said, stunned.

“Never said I didn’t speak, I just had nothing to add to the conversation until now. The hobbit will come, I put thirty gold on it.” She said, smirking and pulling out a hefty coin purse. 

Five minutes later, Bilbo nearly came rolling down the hill, yelling for them to wait up.

“See, the allure of adventure is not wasted on halflings nor women.” She said, matter-of-factly, as several dwarves groaned.

The day was pretty much an easy ride through the Shire, Bree was the first stop, and one of the few times they might actually sleep in a bed on their adventure.

* **Two Weeks Later** *

Thorin wondered about the lady elf in their company. She had easily integrated with almost everyone, besides himself and Bori. She was much shorter than any elf he had ever met, so maybe not a full-blooded elf?

He did not know, but she usually kept her abilities to herself. She had let it slip that she could pick up heavy objects and move them without so much as touching them. That had been by accident when she was sleeping. 

Bilbo had run back into camp tonight when Lily had decided to go meditate on her own, she didn’t expect to return to an empty camp.That’s when she sensed her new friends in danger. “Ah, shit.” Was all that came out of her mouth when she found them, half tied to a spit, half laying about in brown sacks. Trolls. It had to be trolls. She watched as Bilbo tried to talk their way out of the situation, and when that didn’t work, and Bombur was about to be troll dinner, she pulled her lightsaber out and jumped on the one who held the dwarf by the feet. Activating her lightsaber, she shore off it’s arm in one swift motion. Leaping in front of Bilbo, she shrugged off her robe with a flourish and took one of their legs off just as Gandalf cried out on top of a boulder. 

She watched as they turned to stone, howling in pain. She helped the ones on the spit first, then the dwarves in the sacks. “Why didn’t you come and get me when you realized the ponies were gone?” She asked, crossing her arms after clipping the saber to her belt.

“We didn’t know they’d been taken by trolls, or we would--” Bifur began, but Thorin cut him off.

“You would've what? Still had to have this young woman help you?" Gandalf bit and sighed, walking back to camp.

Bilbo handed her the robe she had discarded and the group trudged back to break up camp in relative silence. 

The following weeks had them running closer and closer towards her home. It had been almost two months since she rode for the Shire, and now she was home. When the company crossed the bridge, her father met them on horseback. When he dismounted, he hugged his daughter and welcomed her home. 

"My daughter, but what are you doing here?" Elrond asked just before Criss shoved his way past the guards and was in his mother's arms.


End file.
